


Big Sister America

by BlommaBelle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pervert France, Poor Canada, Protective!America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlommaBelle/pseuds/BlommaBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody touches America's little sister and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sister America

It was sometime after Arthur called a break during the meeting when the scuffle happened. Amelia, of course, was the one of the players. What was semi-surprising was that it wasn't Arthur she had in a headlock or Ivan that she was screaming herself hoarse at. It was, in fact, Francis.

"JUDO CHOP!" Amelia shrieked, though she didn't do any such thing. She actually drop-kicked him. "TASTE MY FURY, FROG!"

Everyone looked over as Amelia's booming voice bounced off the walls. England was quick to move closer in hopes of being able to drag Amelia off of Francis. However, after realizing that Amelia was trying to beat up Francis, he decided to sit back and watch for a while.

Amelia had Francis on his stomach, pinned to the ground. She was painfully digging a knee into his back, used her other leg to keep his legs down and held his hands behind his back with hers.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU SNAIL-EATING BASTARD!" she roared, pressing him even harder into the ground. Francis, for his part, was predictably not fighting back. "MAYBE YOU'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO COP A FEEL!"

"Did you try to grab America's ass again, you frog?" Arthur asked, the familiar prick of jealousy making a rush of cold run through his veins. "How did that work out for you last time? Last time she shaved all your hair off your-"

"I didn't touch her!" Francis cried, squirming pathetically underneath Amelia's hold. "I swear, I didn't!"

"No, you did something even _worse_ ," Amelia snarled, her tone lower but far more terrifying. "You tried to touch my baby sister, you perv!"

Arthur blinked. "Who are you…?"

"Um… hello."

Everyone looked up and, for the first time, noticed a girl who looked remarkably similar to Amelia, except that she wore red leaf-shaped pins in her hair and was dressed far more modestly. Where Amelia looked like a fun-loving sorority girl, this girl looked like a quiet librarian.

"Francis tried to touch… uh…?" He gave the girl an apologetic look when she huffed in annoyance.

"Madeleine." She sighed forlornly. "Canada."

"Right. Madeleine." Even as he said the name, he forgot it. He turned his attention back to the scuffle. Francis tried to free himself while Amelia was apparently loosening her grip, letting him go only to tackle him again and put him in a headlock.

"But… but _mon amour_ Madeleine wanted me to kiss her!" Francis wailed. Amelia's eyes narrowed and Madeleine blushed. "Our love burns with the passion of a thousand suns! I cannot be held responsible for my need to caress _ma petite feuille d'érable_!"

"I think somebody wants a swirlie!" Amelia sing-songed, a terrifying blue angry aura suddenly emanating from her. Everyone took a step back, save for Ivan, who simply eyed the aura with some admiration. Francis began to plea for mercy as Amelia dragged him off. Everyone could hear Francis's agonized screams for a while until the building fell silent.

After a few moments, the door flew open and Amelia walked back in, looking pleased. She went straight for Madeleine and hugged her, mussing up her sister's hair as she gave her a "light" noogie.

"Don't worry, Maddie!" Amelia chirped. "Big sister America got rid of that nasty, pervy man for you!"

"But… but I didn't want you… to do that, Mia..." Madeleine said softly. These words fell on deaf ears, though, as Amelia puffed out her chest proudly and headed for a cart of hotdogs that had just been wheeled in. Madeleine pouted as her sister began to gorge herself.

Everyone looked up when Francis walked in, his hair sopping wet and his face that of a man who had been scarred for life. He glared at Amelia, who was still stuffing hotdogs in her mouth. She eyed him, as if daring him to try something.

Suddenly, Francis raced across the room, grabbed Madeleine and let out a triumphant laugh as he tore out of the room. " _Honononon_! I will now ravish your sister with my gorgeous body! You cannot stop true love, you brutish whore!"

Amelia's mouth popped open, a hunk of half-chewed hotdog falling to the floor. England let out an angry shout at the sight, but Amelia was already chasing after Francis, her lucky baseball bat in hand and promises of a cruel death on her lips. Nobody touched her little sister. _Nobody_. Especially _that_ guy.

"DON'T WORRY, MADDIE!" Amelia's shrieks could be heard through the building, and, England was certain, the world. "BIG SISTER AMERICA WILL SAVE YOU FROM THAT MAN-WHORE!"

After all, she _was_ the hero.


End file.
